Audio systems are frequently used in residences and commercial buildings to provide ambiance and/or to allow announcements to be made. For example, audio systems may be provided in malls, restaurants, hotels, office buildings, airports and train stations. They may also be installed outdoors to provide sound delivery, for example to parks, train platforms and parking lots. Audio systems may include an audio source, an amplifier, a control unit for controlling the audio source and amplifier, and speakers. Typically, the speakers are housed in speaker cabinets that are distributed throughout the sound coverage area, and are connected to the control unit via speaker wires. It is desirable to mount the speaker cabinets on a support structure such as a post, wall or ceiling using an unobtrusive mounting system. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to adjust the angular orientation of the speaker cabinet relative to the support structure in order to direct sound emitted from the speaker in a desired direction.